Leave Me Here To Swing
by Hearts-speaking-words
Summary: Rating May Change as Story Progresses Leave Me Here To Swing, Held Up High On a Metal String. Leave Me Here To Swing, My Cuts and Scars still sting. Leave me here to swing, In my head my nightmares sing, Hanging high on a Metal String.
1. Leslie

**Leave Me Here to Swing**

_Chapter 1: Leslie_

"It's not every day that a baby is born in Arkham."

"What are they going to do with her?"

"I dunno, put her up for adoption probably."

"No one will want to adopt her."

"They won't put her up, Harley's parents live in Jump City. They'll probably send her there."

"Does he know?"

Jonathan Crane, Pamela Isley, and Harvey Dent looked over at the table where the Clown Prince sat, playing cards with the Penguin and the Riddler.

"I don't know why they'd tell him." Pamela said looking back to Harvey, who turned his gaze towards her.

"He does have a right to know." Jonathan said turning back around.

"Yeah, but he won't care." Harvey said, rolling his coin against his fingers.

"What makes you say that?"

"He doesn't care about his other brat, what makes you think he'll care about this one?"

"This one's a daughter." Pamela said, glancing over her shoulder.

"So?" Harvey asked, glaring a little.

"She's already smiling." Pamela said as the Joker looked up and narrowed his eyes slightly at them, making them all turn away to avoid his gaze.

----

Dark brown eyes opened slowly and squinted in the light, the warm pink blanket shifted slightly as she squirmed inside her plastic crib. Her lips opened and closed like a fish for a few moments before letting out a small squeak. Her tiny hands reached out from under the blanket and reached into the air.

"I wonder what she's thinking." Harley said her voice slightly tired as her eyes drooped a little.

"Probably wondering where the hell she is, and why the hell it's so cold."

"Do you think they'd let me hold her?"

"She's your daughter, Harls. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't tell you no."

"Hm." Harley said with a little sigh as she stared at her daughter, "Have they told Mr. J yet?"

"I don't think so." Pamela said, turning a page in the magazine she was reading.

"They'll tell him though right? I mean, they have to. He has to name her."

"If they don't tell him, I will. Okay? Calm down and go to sleep."

Harley's eyes, against her will, started to close, "She'll still be here when I wake up, right?"

Pamela looked up and let her face fall a bit, "Yeah, Harl." She said a bit sadly, "She'll be here."

Harley smiled and fell into slumber.

----

"She doesn't have a name yet, Ma'am." The doctor said as he lifted the small bundle from the crib and handed the baby to her grandmother.

"Did Harleen say what she wanted to name her?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

Charlene Quinzel sighed as she rocked the little girl, looking down into the girls brown eyes. The child looked nothing like her mother, but regardless the grandmother smile, "Harleen's sister was named Leslie. She died when she was four; I think Harleen would appreciate having her daughter named after her little sister."

"I'll put it down."

"Has she… Has she met her father?"

The doctor glanced up, "No, we didn't think-"

"I think it would only be fair."

"Are you sure?"

Charlene nodded, looking down at her granddaughter, "I'm sure… Can I see her brother?"

"He's in solitary at the moment; he isn't allowed to have visitors."

"You'll tell him after he's out, right?"

The doctor nodded, "If that's what you wish, yes we will."

She smiled, "Alright, Let's get this little girl to her father so we can go home." She said tickling the little girl lovingly.

----

"Jack."

The Joker looked up, with a glare from the house of cards he was building, "What?" he growled.

"There's someone you need to meet." The doctor said taking his hand out of his pocket and offering it to Charlene.

She stepped into the light, rocking the baby back and forth slightly. Leslie let out a small cry in the bright light that flooded into her eyes, she squirmed in her grandmothers arms getting comfortable before she fell silent again.

The Joker stood up and approached the glass, "Harley had the kid?"

Charlene nodded, "A girl." She said holding the little girl up so he could see her.

The brown eyes of the little girl watched her father, like his brown eyes watched her. The look on his face was much different than the one he had worn when he first saw his son. This one was indescribable, the infant let out a squeak that sounded like a giggle as what appeared to be a smile danced across her lips. Her hands stretched out for her father as she squeaked again.

He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and looked at Charlene, he glared slightly not know what else to do, "Take care of her."

Charlene nodded, "I will, I promise." She said as she pulled the baby close to her chest again and turned to walk off.

Leslie opened her mouth and let out a wail that pierced the air like a knife.


	2. Bang

**Leave Me Here to Swing**

_Chapter 2: Bang_

"I- I don't know. One minute she was crying and then she calmed down, I thought she'd gone to sleep. I check on her every night before I go to bed, when I went upstairs the window was open and she was gone." Her voice seemed to fade slightly, taking on a shocked tone, "She's never just gone with someone without crying."

"Do you think you know who it is?" The tall officer asked Charlene, looking at her cautiously.

"I think it was Leslie's parents."

"Your daughter and her husband?"

"I don't think they're married." She said shaking her head.

"Do you believe she's in danger?"

She shook her head, ringing her hands together, "I…. I'm not sure."

"We'll find her ma'am." He said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

----

"Seven years ago today a little girl was taken from her home by a maniac."

"Bruce, you can't blame yourself."

"I should have known he'd go after her."

"No one could have known. He didn't go after Jester."

"Jester came back on his own; he didn't have to go after him."

"Where do you think she is?" Barbara asked cautiously.

"One of two places, With her father… or buried some place we'll never find her."

"You think he could have killed her?"

"He could have yes. Would he? I'm not sure."

"She'd be eight today, wouldn't she?"

Bruce nodded, "She would."

Barbara reached across the table and took her boyfriends hand, "We'll see her again, I'm sure of it."

He sighed and nodded, he was too.

----

"Doll face, why don't you help Daddy?" the Jokers high pitched voice said, directing his voice over his shoulder.

"Okay, What do you want me to do?" came a much higher pitched voice with a slight giggle after her words, she skipped to his side and looked at him with expecting brown eyes.

"I want you to stand here…" he pulled her in front of him, and knelt behind her, "And I want you to hold onto this. But don't push anything yet."

She nodded, leaning back into his chest as she wrapped her gloved hands around the square box.

"Okay, now count backwards from three. Can you do that?" he asked, looking at her through the corner of his eye.

She nodded, "Mommy taught me." She giggled a little, "Three… Two…" she stated in a sing song voice, "One."

"Boom." The two of them said as, together, they pushed the red button on the top of the box and the new convention center exploded before their eyes, a golden light washing over them.

A remarkable smile lit up the child's face, her brown eyes sparkling with delight as she watched the deadly scene in front of her. Her blonde curls were blown back behind her shoulders, a purple ribbon struggling to maintain its bow around a cluster of her ringlets. A purple dress rested on her form, hanging to her knees over white tights that ended in black shoes. Purple gloves rested on her hands, and an oversized purple jacket rested on her shoulders.

The Joker, who still kneeled behind her one hand on the detonator the other around the girls' waist, smiled at her expression and shivered a little in the cool fall air. Wishing he had the jacket around his shoulders where it belonged. She turned around and looked at him, "That was fun!"

He laughed, "You think so?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "Uh Huh!"

"Big enough come back for your old man?"

"You're not old, Daddy!" she said as he lifted her off the ground, "But-"

"But?"

She nodded, "But, I think we could do better." She said with a smile that could have mimicked his own.

The Joker threw his head back and laughed, spinning his little girl around in a circle making her laugh as well.

"My little Marionette, I do believe you're right."

She smiled and flicked her hair behind her back, "I usually am." She said looking at the tips of her gloves nonchalantly.

Again he laughed, tickling her slightly as she laughed too.

"Let's introduce a little Anarchy, shall we?"

The little girl lifted her hand and formed a gun, "Bang." She said with a wink before they both burst into laughter.


	3. But the Babies!

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Chrystal. The first person to show interest in the story. I hope you like it! ilu!! -HSW  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Leave Me Here to Swing**

_Chapter 3: But the Babies!_

"Mr. J, where's Marion and Jess?"

"They're around here somewhere."

"What if they don't get out in time?" Harley asked, looking at The Joker with eyes full of a mothers concern.

"They know the plan, Harls. They'll be fine."

The seconds ticked by, it seemed like hours and still there was no word from the children. "How much longer?" the Joker asked, his voice gaining a sharp edge. Harley looked down at her watch, "A Minute." She muttered before they both looked up at the building.

Seconds passed.

"Thirty seconds."

The Joker's gloved hands became fists.

"Fifteen seconds… What if-"

"Shut up!" The Joker growled.

"Ten Seconds."

"Nine…"

"Eight..."

"Marion!" The Joker yelled suddenly, rushing down the hill towards her.

He slid on his side down the steep hill and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him as they slid to a stop and covering her tiny body with his own. He could feel tears on her face as she pressed her cheek to his neck.

The building erupted into a loud explosion, debris flew everywhere. The Joker make a sharp grunt as a few pieces collided with his back. After the sound had stopped, a second before their ears began to ring; a male scream reached their ears. Marion tore from her fathers' grip and rushed towards the sound.

"Jester! Jess!" She screamed as she ran.

"Marion!" The Joker called about to run after her.

A dark shadow moved over the child running to her brother, and the Joker glared. He hurried back up the hill to where Harley was hiding with the car. He met her at the top of the hill and had to force her back towards the car.

"But the babies!"

"The Bat is down there, he'll take them to Arkham. We'll get them later. Let's go!" he ordered as he shoved her into the car.

----

His feet came in contact with the ground and slowly approached the sobbing child. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he over looked her clothes, the color scheme and the style, and realized who she was.

"Leslie?"

The child turned and glared, before lunging at the bat.

His eyes narrowed and an orange flash caught his attention, the flash came from her hand and he instantly moved away. She had a knife, and she knew how to use it. She stumbled a little in surprise, but quickly turned back towards him.

Her dark eyes flashed as she laughed, "You coward! Is batsy afraid of a harmless little girl?" she asked, her tone unhinged and higher than normal. "Come on, Batsy. Stop me! Hit me! I dare you!" she yelled, lunging for him again.

As he moved another figure landed behind Leslie, and grabbed her shoulder. The girl, in reaction, turned with her arm outstretched. Batgirl yelped and let go, her gloved hand touching her now bleeding cheek.

Leslie's eyes went wide, and the knife fell from her hand. Her dark eyes filled with tears and she jumped at Barbara, wrapping her tiny arms around her neck, "I'm sorry!" she whimpered, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Batgirl looked up at Batman in shock, but hugged the girl back. She turned her head to the side, "Batman!" she said in a shocked and horrified tone.

Bruce turned his head in the direction Barbara was looking, and his eyes got wide as well, "Jester." He whispered as he knelt beside the boy. His clothes were torn, and there were deep gashes covering the boys' body. What wasn't open was burned and the poor child was barely breathing.

"What happened?" Barbara asked, taking Leslie by the shoulders.

"We got lost in the building…" she sniffled, "And- And we couldn't find our way out…" she sobbed bit before breaking down.

Batman carefully picked Jester up, "Come on, we need to get them to Arkham."

----

"Leslie-"

"That's not my name."

"It's what your birth certificate says."

"That's just a piece of paper." She said, fidgeting in her seat.

"Then what is your name?"

"Marion… Marion Nett, like the doll, but two words."

"Well what's wrong with Leslie?"

"Nothing, it's just not my name." she said shrugging as she looked around the small interview room they held her in.

"It's been a very long time, but I was here when you were born."

Marion stared at the female doctor with mild interest.

"I remember a very nice lady came to get you."

"My grandmother."

"That's right, I'm sure she misses you."

"She can't. She's dead."

Dr. Young sat back, "Why would you say that?"

"Because she is, Daddy told me that she died a few years ago."

"Speaking of your father, where is he?"

She shrugged, "With Mom, I guess."

"He left you at the building?"

She nodded, "Sure. I can handle myself."

"Did he give you the knife?"

She nodded, "Before we left, he told me it was just in case."

"You hurt someone with it, you know."

She nodded, looking down, "I said I was sorry."

"Why did you hurt her?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore…"

"Just answer my question, Leslie, it's the only way I can help you."

"I don't need your help!" Marion yelled as she launched herself across the table and started clawing at the doctors' face, a minute passed before the guards were able to get inside and pull her off. By the time she was a safe distance away, her hands were covered in blood, "And my name is not Leslie."


	4. Orchids

**Leave Me Here to Swing**

_Chapter 4: Orchids_

"Why was she placed in Solitary?"

"It's regulation after they attack another patient or a staff member."

"She attacked someone?"

"Yes, Dr. Young, the doctor assigned to determine where she would go when you brought her in."

"And?"

"She's staying here."

"What do you think is wrong with her?"

"She has no regard for human life, possibly no conscience, she's extremely manipulative, she has an introverted personality, and she struggles with her grasp of reality."

"She's delusional?"

"She seems to be, but we won't know exactly what's wrong with her until we have more sessions."

"How long is she going to be held in solitary confinement?"

"She has another two days."

"Keep her in maximum security."

"Why?"

Batman looked down at the screen that was focused on a young girl, pacing back and forth in the padded room, occasionally laughing hysterically, "He's already come after her once, he'll do it again."

"You think the Joker's gonna risk himself to come get her?"

Batman nodded, "I know he is."

"You can't believe he cares for her."

"Not because she's his daughter, no. Because he can control her, yes. He knows that she'll do whatever he says, the one time she doesn't…"

"You think he'd kill her?"

Batman fell silent before turning and walking off, "Watch your back, Cash. He'll be back for her."

Officer Cash turned and looked down at the screen and stood back a little startled, Marion was facing the camera. Her dark eyes were staring up into the lens, a sharp glint in her eyes and an even sharper edge to her smile. After a moment she threw her head back and laughed.

----

"Get your hands off me! Let me go!"

Marion crawled off her bed and walked over to the front of her cell, peering out through the glass wall. Her curious eyes watched as Pamela Isly was dragged into the cell in front of her. Pamela lunged as the guards quickly shut the door. Aaron Cash sighed a little and turned around to leave.

"Officer Cash?" Marion asked politely.

He turned to look at her, "Yes, Marion?"

"What time is it?"

"4:30 in the evening, Marion. Why?"

"I just wanted to tell you Good Evening, but I didn't know what time it was." She gave him a pretty smile, "So, Good Evening."

Aaron smiled back at her, "Good Evening, Marion." He said before he turned and walked down the hallway.

"Suck up." Pamela sneered from the slightly pink cell she was kept in.

Marion looked at the woman, "What's that?"

"It means you're sucking up to someone, trying to get them on your side for something."

"But I'm not… I can't be nice to someone?"

Pamela stared at the young girl, even though the poor child looked just like her father her mother was defiantly in there somewhere, "What's your name?"

"Marion Nett."

"Like a doll." Pamela said rolling her eyes.

"But two words." Marion chirped in, bouncing a little.

Even though she tried to hide it, this made Pamela smile a bit. "You can call me Ivy."

"You're very pretty, and the orchid you're growing is beautiful. I really like the colors."

"Thank you." Pamela said smiling at her, "Why are you here?"

"My brother and I blew up a building, but he got hurt so we couldn't get away and Batman caught us."

"Is your brother okay?"

"I don't know, they won't let me see him and they won't tell me anything. But he's in the medical ward."

"At least he's alive."

Marion nodded; "Yeah…" she said her voice changing to a slightly deeper tone as she looked away.

"So why are you in maximum security?"

"I don't know… I guess it's because I put my psychiatrist in the hospital."

Ivy raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

She nodded, "She wasn't listening to me."

"You know kid," Ivy smiled, "I think we're gonna get along just fine."

----

Marion rolled over on her bed, curled up into a ball and wrapped snugly in her blanket. Her curls fell over her head in a sea of blonde, shielding her porcelain skin from view. A small fist was tucked under her chin as the other was wrapped around her stomach. She whimpered a little as she squirmed then fell still again.

With a soft click the door to her cell was opened and it creaked open. A dim light spread through the crack in the door, before landing on the Childs back. The person who had opened the door approached and took a knee beside the bed, placing a gloved hand on her shoulder.

The child opened her eyes and rolled over a bit, "Ivy?"

"Sh, you gotta be quiet." The red-head urged, quickly scooping the girl out of her bed.

"Where are we going?" She whispered, snuggling into Ivy.

"We're getting out of here."

"What about my brother?"

"He'll be better off here, we'll come back for him later."

She nodded and closed her eyes, "Mkay."

----

"Puddin! Puddin, Marion's gone!" Harley said as she slid to a stop in front of his desk.

"She's at Arkham, Dear."

"No, she's not! I just heard from Puppet-head! This morning when they went to get her she was gone!"

"She broke out?"

"Ivy's gone too! I think she may have broken her out."

Joker glared a little before standing, "Boys, time to earn your paycheck."


	5. Close Your Eyes and Imagine

**Hello everyone! Okay, there is a poem/lullaby in this story that I did not write. Instead it was sent to me by a friend who found it online. The only credit I can give is to: **Mina-kins from askninja.

**I absolutely loved the poem and I hope she doesn't mind that I used it. All credit goes to her, I can only Wish I could write poems that well. **

**Hope you enjoy! Oh and I own nothing but Marion and Jester. :) **

**This chapter is dedicated to: My wonderful Sissy: Desti who has always encouraged my writing in her own weird ways. ;) ilu sissy.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Leave Me Here to Swing**

_Chapter 5: Just Close Your Eyes and Imagine_

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ivy growled, her hands becoming fists.

"You know, you seem to have a knack for taking what's mine."

"Harley isn't here, Joker, I haven't seen her in years." She said glaring.

"O'Course I'm not!" Harley said walking into the room, "He's not talking about me."

"Harley, it's been a long time. Where've you been?" Ivy asked, her back straightening a little.

"Raising the kids, isn't that right Mista J."

"That's right, boo. And you seem to have one of them. My little girl, Ah! There she is."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Marion cried as she ran through a door way and leapt into her mother's outstretched arms.

Harley hugged her close to her chest, lifting her off the floor, and rocked her side to side, "There's my baby." She said laughing a little before she set Marion on the floor, "Did you have a good time with your Aunt Ivy?"

Marion nodded, "She took good care of me! She even gave me a purple orchid!"

"A purple one, huh?"

"Yeah! Cause it's my favorite color!"

"Why don't you go get it, then we can take you home." Harley said as she ran a hand through the girls' loose curls and watched as she turned and ran off.

"Now it all makes sense." Ivy said glaring slightly, "Her name, her favorite color, and her energy levels."

"I can't believe you didn't recognize her!" Harley said smiling at her best friend.

"Harley, the last time I saw her she was a few hours old."

"I guess you have a point. Thanks for busting her out though. Where's Jess?"

"Still in the ICU. I heard some of the doctors saying he's going to be there a while."

"Is he gonna be alright?" Harley asked gently grabbing onto the Jokers arm, which made him sneer but he didn't pull away.

"Apparently he's got some pretty bad burns, and a whole lot of stitches. He's going to scar severely. But he'll live."

"Oh, Good." Harley said relaxing a bit, "Marion, you ready?"

"Almost!" Marion said as she dragged a small bag behind her and held her Orchid Vase in the other hand, "Thanks, Aunt Ivy."

Poison Ivy dropped down to Marion's level, "You're welcome. Now you take good care of my baby, alright?"

Marion nodded, "I will."

Ivy leaned forward and kissed the girls forehead, before standing back up.

The Joker leaned down and picked up Marion's' bag and slung it over his shoulder before holding out his hand, "Come on, Kiddo. We've got work to do."

Marion smiled and placed her hand within his and skipped by his side as they left the building.

"Thanks for watching her, Ivy." Harley said smiling at her, "Mr. J's been such a good father to her."

Ivy scoffed as she picked up a pot and gently nursed one of her plants, "That's hard to believe."

"He treats her different, Ivy. I don't know how to explain it. I guess it's the whole Father-Daughter thing."

"She won't be his puppet forever, Harls. One day, she'll grow out of it. Then what?"

Harley shrugged, "I guess we'll deal with it when the time comes, I mean. We can always just make another."

Ivy rolled her eyes a bit, "He's going to leave without you, Harls."

"I'll talk to you later, Ivy!"

Ivy nodded absently as she continued to watch her plants; she turned her head to the side and smiled at the small flower bed Marion had planted.

----

"Marion, what are you doing?"

Marion lifted one of her palms off the wooden surface and held it gracefully out to her side, "A handstand." She said smiling as she heard her father approach behind her. She laughed a little as he walked around so he faced her, "On my desk?"

She nodded, "Yup." She said giggling a little.

"Why?"

"Because you aren't paying me enough attention."

"I'm not, am I?"

"No, you're not!" she said laughing before she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well then," he said before he wrapped an arm around her waist and flipped her over his shoulder, "I'll pay you some attention."

She laughed as he carried her to the middle of the room.

He placed her on the ground and walked around to face her. She was wearing a pair of black and red tights she had stolen from her mother and a white shirt she had taken from her father. Her hair was pulled up in pigtails, letting her ringlets fall to her shoulders.

The Joker bowed to her, "Shall we?" he offered his hand.

She curtsied and choked on a laugh, before putting her hand in his.

In a sickening tone he began to sing, as he twirled her around the room as she smiled and laughed. In his eyes there was a mixture of emotions, part of it was that of a father watching his daughter laugh as she enjoyed her time with her father. The other was a manipulator who knew that she was completely under his control.

"Just close your eyes and listen,

To this twisted lullaby.

Hum along and imagine,

All the things that you cry…

With bloodshed and hatred,

Animosity mixed with tears.

Your friends are your enemies,

To love is your greatest fear.

Because to let someone near,

To let them enter your life,

You know they'll get hurt.

Their existence filled with strife.

And the loathing in your heart,

Cannot, will not ever fade.

Because what you are feeling,

Is what your evil deeds have made.

Wrath is much too powerful,

For you to ever hope to win.

So just give up all your control,

And let darkness take hold from within.

So just close your eyes and listen,

To this twisted lullaby.

Just hum along and imagine,

All the things that make you cry."

Marion, by the end of the song, had ended up in the Jokers arms. He gently rocked her back and forth as he continued to sway around the room, humming silently. She yawned after a little while, and her eyes began to droop. He gave her a smile and walked out of his 'office' and towards her bedroom. He placed her gently on her bed, and wrapped her up in a blanket. He stood and took a few steps towards the door.

"Thank you for the lullaby, Daddy. I love you." The slurred whisper reached his ears as he began to close the door, "I love you too, Doll face, now get to sleep."

She nodded and began to hum the melody of the lullaby as he again began to shut the door, right before it closed he heard her sing, "Just Hum along and imagine," she paused as she squeaked a yawn, "All the things that make you… cry…" The door clicked closed and he smiled, placing his hands in his pockets as he walked away.


	6. Me to Know

**Leave Me Here to Swing**

_Chapter 6: Me to Know_

His eyes opened to the echo of footsteps and a long forgotten lullaby. His bandaged arms tugged against the restraints as he tried to sit up. He managed to prop himself on his elbows, only experiencing minor discomfort. The doctors said he was, for the most part, healed and would be allowed to return to his own cell in a short time. He had to admit, he was looking forward to being able to pace at night, like he used to.

The footsteps were drawing closer, they were coming from somewhere to his right. His eyes narrowed a bit, trying to make out shadows on the other side of the curtain. He found that the dim lighting in the infirmary made that nearly impossible. He grumbled under his breath as he tried to adjust to see under the few inches of empty air before the floor.

He waited a few more moments and two shiny black mary-jane shoes appeared between the curtain and the floor and the humming skipped a slight beat as the voice squeaked with a slight giggle, and his eyes grew wide. The curtain shifted and the sound of fabric on fabric filled the air before the blonde girl tumbled through.

"Marion?" Jester said, raising an eyebrow.

Marion lifted a gloved finger to her mouth, reminding him they needed to be quiet, "Hi, Jester." She whispered with a giggle.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a slightly harsh whisper.

"Daddy says it's time for you to come home." She said as she, as gently as she could, undid the restraints on his wrists then the one on his ankles.

She walked to his side and gently placed a hand on his bare back, helping him sit up. She fought the curtains for a few seconds before quickly dragging a duffel bag through the crack in the curtains that her foot had sustained. She pulled the bag onto the bed beside him and unzipped it as quietly as she could, giggling if it got too loud.

She helped him put on his clothes, being careful not to touch his arms or shoulders too much, seeing that they were still bandaged to protect the unscarred skin. His back and chest were littered with pink and white scars, telling the story he never would. His face had, for the most part, spared, only two really visible scars rested on his cheek and over his left eye. A few deep scars wrapped around his legs, but most of the injuries on his legs hadn't left any noticeable marks. His skin, from his neck down, was slightly discolored in random spots from the burns but they had assured him that would fade over time. For some reason, he didn't think they would.

"Did you come alone?"

Marion snorted a laugh, "No, Silly! Daddy's here."

"The Joker… Is here?"

"Well yeah, that's one of the reasons he said we had to get you. He couldn't keep pulling himself away from his plans just so I could put things in place, but he couldn't send me alone and he doesn't trust Mom with me, so he said that'd we'd get you!"

"Where's Mom?"

"Dunno, with Aunt Ivy probably. He kicked her out last week."

Jester rolled his eyes a little as his sister helped him stand, he took the bag from her that was still heavy for some reason, and slung it over one of his shoulders and limped beside her as they snuck out. He had to tug her back behind a corner by one of her pigtails when she almost crossed the path of the night guard, she had made a disgusted face when he had placed a bandaged hand over her mouth to keep the yelp he knew would escape from her lips silent. He knew his wounds smelled bad, the medicine they put on it didn't help either.

Marion tugged him into a wall with no warning prior to the sudden movement; she produced a security card and opened the supply closet, quickly tugging him in behind her. "Where did you get that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She shrugged, dismissing the question as she unzipped the duffel bag on his shoulder and roughly pulled it onto the floor making him wince with discomfort.

"What do they put on your arm?" she asked in a demanding tone, her voice had taken on a startling resemblance to their mother.

"Bandages?" he said, slightly confused, as he watched her pull out a few pieces of something he didn't recognize.

"Well duh, I meant the medicine. Do you recognize anything?" she asked as she began to grab the bandaged from one of the shelves and stuffing it in the bag.

He quickly surveyed the shelves and picked up a familiar bottle, opening it and taking a hesitant whiff, "Smells right."

She nodded and instructed him to get a few more, just in case and proceeded to stuff them in as well. She grabbed a few more things that they needed to stock up on, and a few more miscellaneous just in case. She looked over at the pieces on the floor and zipped up the bag, handing it to him without a second glance.

She remained on her knees and quickly started putting the pieces together, in seconds a well built rifle rested in her hands. She reached into the pocket of her skirts and pulled out a magazine for it, placing it in the correct place and checking to make sure everything was right before she stood. She helped her brother place the duffel on his back and handed him the high-power weapon. "Just in case." She said with a smile.

"What else do you have hidden in there?" he asked with an amused smirk and a wink.

She laughed as she wrapped her hand around the door knob, "Me to know, you to find out. Let's go." She said as she opened the door slowly and they snuck out.

The crawl through the air ducts was uncomfortable to say the least, but it was a lot safer than trying to sneak through the hallways lined with demented inmates. After what seemed like an eternity to his aching arms they made it to the roof, and he was able to stand and stretch for a moment before she helped him crawl off the first level and onto the second. She saw The Joker a few seconds before he did; the man looked different without the makeup and in a guard's uniform.

Joker sneered at his son as his daughter quickly took the bag off his shoulder, much to his protest, and placed it in the back of the armored van. There were two figured on the ground at the Jokers feet, one was obviously dead and the other was terrified out of his mind. The Joker watched with a slight smile as Marion violently dragged the living one to the driver's side and forced him to get in without a word.

He dragged Jester by his collar and "helped" him into the back of the van as he made his way to the passenger side. Marion crawled in behind Jester and quickly shut the doors. Marion placed her gun in a cleverly placed hole in the driver's seat and pulled the hammer back, "Drive." She hissed as she motioned for her brother to get down.

They slipped past security undetected and escaped from Arkham Island in less than an hour. Jester quickly climbed out of the back of the truck, about the same time as the Joker got out of the passenger seat. He didn't speak a word to his son as he climbed back into the truck as Marion emerged from the driver's side. She smiled a little at her brother, the smile that always sent a shiver running down his spine, as she stowed her gun in the thigh holster under her skirts. She leaned on the back of the truck and waited for her father.

After a few moments he reappeared in his purple suit and looking more like himself. He handed her the duffel bag and she hurried back over to the driver's side. Jester watched as she pulled a teddy bear from inside the bag and placed it inside the car, through the opened window. She smiled and waved at the figure he could see squirming in the seat, tied and gagged. He raised an eyebrow as she pulled another out of the bag and placed it on the back bumper.

The Joker, he noticed, had walked a good distance away while he watched his sister. He offered a hand to her, which she took, and lead her in the same direction. They reached the end of the street when they stopped. The Joker gave her a nod and she squeezed something he hadn't seen in her hand before. The truck exploded in a flash of orange and white, she giggled at the display like a child on Christmas.

She pulled another bear out of the bag and tied it to the lamp post by the piano wire that was wrapped around its wrist. The bear swayed in the light, revealing the smeared on makeup and the joker card that was attached to its chest. Jester's eyes got a bit wide as he watched the little girl he used to think was so innocent. She reattached herself to his hand and they quickly set off at a run after their father, knowing if they didn't get to the car on time he'd leave them behind.


	7. MarBear

**Leave Me Here to Swing**

_Chapter 7: Mar-Bear_

"Marion, do you know what today is?"

Marion struggled to pull her attention back towards her psychiatrist, her dark eyes scanned over the doctor. The blonde girl was emotionless as she tilted her head to the side and dissected every inch of the shrink before her. The brunette doctor shifted, almost uncomfortably, and Marion lifted her eyes to make eye contact.

"No." she whispered, her voice hoarse from lack of use.

"It's your birthday."

Marion raised an eyebrow.

"You're thirteen today."

Marion's gaze casted back down to the ground, lost in whatever chaos had wrapped itself around her mind.

"Marion?"

"Hm?" she answered, lifting her eyes but keeping her head down.

Before the doctor stated her question, slightly surprised by the fact she was answering at all, she noticed that Marion Nett seemed almost comfortable in her straight jacket, "Why are you here?"

"Because Batman caught me and put me here."

"You've been here almost two months."

She nodded, "I know how long it's been."

"You're usually only here for a week or less."

Marion raised an eyebrow, "What's your question?"

"Why…. Why hasn't your father come to get you?"

Marion closed her eyes, took a deep breath and laughed.

----

Marion paced in her small cell, her hands folded behind her back, and her eyes narrowed. Her dark eyes were downcast at the floor and her feet moved of their own regard. She had been there a month and twenty four days. She growled at the floor, that was a month and twenty four days too long.

A hollow tapping noise broke her thoughts and she looked towards her left wall. She crawled on top of her table and tapped on the hollow brick in her wall, answering the call. She folded her legs and rested the back of her head against the wall, staring at the reflective surface of the metal table beneath her.

"Mar?"

"What, Jess?" she asked, glaring at the brick over her shoulder.

"Happy Birthday."

Marion nearly jumped off the table as the nearby explosion shook her cell. Her wide eyes stared at the dust and debris that now rested in front of the cracked glass that made the front wall of her cell. She forced herself to climb off the table and to approach the wall.

"Mar-bear?" a voice called from within the smoke, the voice slightly sang out the pet name.

"Mama?" Marion called placing a hand on the glass, "Mama! Over here!"

"There's the birthday girl!" Harley said approaching the wall, as well, "Stand back sweetie."

She smiled and backed up, ducking down and covering her face.

Harley lifted the gun and slammed it into the wall a few times. On the third blow the wall shattered and glass flew through the air. Marion stood, brushing herself off and smiled as her mother handed her a machine gun. Marion ran to the cell beside hers and nodded at her brother.

----

"Marion, sweetheart?" Harley asked, knocking on the door to the teen's room.

"Yeah, Mama?" she asked, pulling herself away from the window.

"I have a present for you." Harley said happily, holding out a large box for her daughter.

Marion smiled bright and bounced over to her mother, taking the box gently into her hands. She placed it on her bed and kneeled in front of it. Gently she pulled off the red ribbon and opened the box. She let out a happy squeak as she removed the tissue paper.

"A new uniform?!" she asked happily as she pulled out the dress.

"Do you like it?"

"Mom, it's perfect!" she said happily before she turned and leaped into her mother's arms, "I love it!"

Harley hugged her back, "Put it on, and I'll help you with your hair."

"Thanks, Mama."

"Happy Birthday, baby girl."

----

Marion twirled in front of the cracked mirror. The purple skirt flared out over the white under skirts that created the bell form that hung to her knees. A black vest rested over her chest and the white blouse that's bubble sleeves hung down to her elbows. The fingerless leather gloves on her hands matched the skirt and the leather choker on her neck. A diamond J rested against her throat, her black finger nails gently playing with the charm. The black boots rested on her feet and hugged her calves, laced up with purple ribbon.

Two black lines were painted on either side of her lips, creating the effect of a wooden mouth. Black eye makeup rested over her eyelid, accented by purple shadow just under the brow bone and along the bottom lid. The eyeliner crossed on the corner of her eyes, enhancing the shape of her eyes. She had small dots along the line of the eyeliner on the outside corner of her eyes. Her purple lips stretched into a smile as the door opened.

"Where's you learn to do that?" Jester asked smiling at his sisters' makeup design.

"Aunt Ivy, I like your outfit."

He laughed, "Matches yours." He said holding his arms out.

He wore plain black pants; they fit him well and seemed to make him look even taller than he already was. His purple shirt was rolled up to his elbows, revealing the scars that wrapped around his forearms and on his hands. His face had healed nicely, only two scars were obvious and both rested just above his left eyes. His hair hung loose over his face and eyes, constantly having to push the dark, sharp ends away from his eyes.

"Here, I have something for you." He said holding up a black leather belt, he placed it around her waist and helped her fasten it, "Your wire is right here, there's enough in there for you to hang from the empire state building and touch the ground."

"Must be thin."

He nodded, "Excellent quality though."

"Thanks Jess."

He kissed her cheek, "Your welcome. Want me to fix your pigtails?"

Marion helped up a black ribbon in one hand, and a purple in the other, "Mom was supposed to."

Jess gently took the ribbons, "I don't think she'll mind."

----

The Joker smiled a bit as he heard the door open. He turned around in his chair and his smile grew even more, "Marion! There you are." The thirteen year old smiled and spun around a bit, "What do you think?" she asked giving him a bright laugh.

The Joker threw his head back, "You look just like a doll."

She nodded, "So, Mom said you wanted to see me?"

He motioned to a box on the corner of his desk, "For you."

She ran over to it and quickly ripped it open, jumping as confetti exploded at the motion. She laughed with him as she continued to tear through the package, finally wrapping her hands around an ivory handle. From within the box, she removed a switchblade with a hand-crafted an ivory and Charoite handle. Her dark eyes grew a bit as she looked at it, "Wow." She whispered as she pressed the button the silver blade sprang forth. The Damascus steel sparkled in the light and reflected the amazement in her eyes.

"There's something else." He urged with a smile.

She reached into the box again and pulled out a matching gun. Her eyes grew wide as she turned it over in her hand, noticing the pearl design on both of the weapons. On the bottom of the handle, a silver M was placed overlapping a J. She smiled up at her father and quickly hugged him, "They're beautiful."

"You're old enough to handle yourself, and now you can. There're holsters in the box for them, Do not let them leave your sight."

"Yes sir." She said smiling as she pulled them out and placed one of him on her thigh and the other on her belt. The gun rested beneath her skirt, the knife on her hip. She turned, but her father had gone.

She laughed a bit as she caught her reflection.

"Marion, let's go. We've got work to do." Jester called and she quickly followed him, laughing hysterically by the time she had reached the door.


	8. Never Over

**Leave Me Here to Swing**

_Chapter 8: Never Over_

Marion Nett, a beauty of nearly sixteen now, hung from the ceiling. Her small foot was secured on a hook that hung from an old chain in the ceiling of the barely used warehouse near the docks. Her gloved hand was wrapped tightly around one of the links, keeping her balanced as she swayed slightly.

Her blonde ringlets swayed slightly in their pigtails, brushing against the piercings in her ear, three on the bottom of her left ear, and one in the cartilage, and two in her left ear. Her face was decorated with black and purple lines that grew from thick to thin as they travelled from her eyes. Purple glitter decorated a few lines, making them pop.

A sly smile pulled at her purple lips as a soft click echoed through the warehouse.

"Hello, Marion." A low and enchanting voice said.

She turned her head towards the voice and grinned, "Robin…"

"Marion."

The voice was low, warning. It made her freeze in her place.

"Yes, Father?" she managed in a strong voice before she turned, smiling, to face the glaring man.

He pulled himself out of the chair he had been sitting in, which is why she hadn't seen him when she entered, and stalked towards her with his hands firmly behind his back. He circled her slowly, she knew better than to move, like an animal stalking its prey.

Or like a father intimidating his daughter.

Or like Gordon interrogating her.

Take your pick, it all meant the same.

"Where have you been?" he asked slowly.

"Out." She answered after a moment, she accompanied it with a one shouldered shrug.

"Out Where?" he growled slightly.

"Just out, no where really specific. Dad, I was only gone, like, an hour."

"You snuck out the window."

"It's more fun that way."

"At two in the morning."

"Made it interesting."

"Did you at least do something productive?" He asked, a bit louder than necessary.

"Not a thing, can I go to bed now?"

He glared at her, a harsh glare that almost made her recoil. But he exhaled harshly and pointed towards her room.

She smiled, "Goodnight, Daddy." She pushed herself onto her toes and kissed his cheek, before lightly walking, borderline dancing, to her room humming an old, familiar lullaby.

She realized, as a fist connected with her brother's jaw and not a second later a large hand wrapped around her forearm, that Batman held back when he fought her. That thought wavered though, along with all the others, as she was tossed back into her mother like a rag doll.

Marion's dark eyes struggled to focus on anything as she was pushed off her mother and she stumbled to her feet. The room was spinning and her head was reeling, she couldn't remember how she ended up on the floor. A hand, a rough, scarred hand, wrapped around her waist and violently tugged her up. The sudden motion made her sick to her stomach.

"Marion! Pay Attention!" Jester yelled somewhere left of her ear, she could tell he had shouted but she could barely hear him.

"My head." She slurred, making Jester look at her oddly, "My Head!" she tried again, louder but no less clear. It wouldn't have mattered if he could understand her slurred phrase, for a loud crash easily engulfed her tiny voice.

Jester shook his head, giving up on even trying to understand his sister. Instead, he grabbed her wristed and pushed her over to the detonator that controlled the explosives set up around the building the Mayor was having his party at. She stumbled and tumbled to her knees, she couldn't seem to make her feet function the way they needed to and a queasy feeling had drowned all her other senses.

Somehow, her stuttering feet carried her to the detonator and dropped her to her knees in front of it. Her gloved fingers fumbled to open the laptop as the manacle chaos of battle raged on behind her. The keyboard swayed and multiplied before her, making her sway in confusion. She made funny faces as she tried to focus her vision, something in her head telling her it was Her eyes and not the actual Computer that was playing this funny game.

She shook her head, but that only made the symptoms worse. She forced herself to focus, as best she could, and tried to override the shutdown that the Boy Wonder had been able to enforce, but her fingers stumble and tripped over the keys and she couldn't focus enough on what she was doing.

A gloved hand, green… she knew that glove, closed over her shaking hand and the other closed the computer screen before placing itself on her shoulder. She slumped slightly against the strong boy as he held her up, kneeling behind her. His gentle voice whispered in her ear, but all she could make out was, "It's over, Mar."

"It's never over." She whispered back before something hard shoved itself into her head and everything turned dark.


	9. Your Brother Abandoned You

**A/N: I'M NOT DEAD, I SWEAR! Sorry it's taken so long for me to update, I've just been really lazy. I've had this chapter and chapter eight written up forever but I just never wanted to type it up. But it's finally summer and I should be able to update more and I've finally gotten to the point where this story is really going to take off. I'm really excited and I hope you are two, because Boys and Girls, this is about to get Fun.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Nathan, one of the first people to read the test chapter for this story. Thanks :D**

**Leave Me Here to Swing**

_Chapter 9: Your Brother Abandoned You_

_Collapsing isn't the best experience, so it'd be safe to assume that collapsing while your running is even worse. I can't remember much of what had happened, only that after the fight Mom and Dad had gotten away and left Jester and me behind. Jester had attacked Robin, who was trying to help me… Robin… _

_ I know time passed somehow after that, but I don't remember what was happening. The next thing I actually remember was Jester yelling something at me and almost reluctantly grabbing my hand. He was dragging me down some sidewalk, and I could hear the roar of some kind of vehicle behind us through the ringing in my ears. The next thing I knew, my brothers' hand was gone and the sidewalk was rushing towards me… and pain…_

"Marion?"

_Everything's all fuzzy and my brain is, like, throbbing against my skull. I can't close my eyes tight enough against this awful light shining in my eyes… my eyes sting so much. I can almost feel every vein in my body being brutally assaulted by the blood being pushed by my heart._

"Marion?"

_Wait… that's not Jess' voice. _

She struggled for a moment and forced her eyes to open, then closed them quickly against the blinding white light that was shining directly into her face. She whimpered pathetically and winced into herself.

"Sorry." The familiar voice said, a slightly chuckle in his words, there was a click and the blinding light vanished, "There, that should be better."

She slowly opened her eyes and waited for them to focus. It took a few moment and a few blinks for her to make out her surroundings, when she took an even more confused look on. It was slightly cute as it mixed with her grimace of pain as she spoke, "I'm in Arkham?"

"Good, you know where you are. Any idea what year it is?" the doctor asked kindly.

"Um… Two Thousand and… two?"

"Very good, what year were you born?"

"1989, why?"

"Your name?"

"Ma.. Marion Nett."

"Your real name, dear."

"That is my real name!"

"The one on your birth certificate then."

"I have a birth certificate?"

He nodded.

"I don't remember… Liza or something."

"Leslie."

"Whatever, what is this about?" she asked getting upset.

"Do you know who I am?"

"An asshole asking for a knife in the throat if you don't tell me what the hell is happening! Why does my head hurt so bad?"

The doctor sighed and shined the light in her eyes again, "You received a severe concussion. Your brother abandoned you in an ally; you would have died or at least fallen into a coma if Robin hadn't found you. You should count yourself lucky that he was looking for you."

I glared at the floor and was silent for a few minutes while the doctor checked an IV in my arm and a few of my bandages, "He just left me?" I finally croaked out.

He nodded, "You've been out for almost two days, we're glad you finally woke up. We were starting to worry. I'm going to order a few more tests to make sure there's no serious damage. You may be slightly disoriented for a while, and you'll have to take something for the headache but that should all go away. Doctor Moore will be in soon to check on you."

She stared at the floor through his speech, and barely registered the pat on her shoulder as he left the room. Four words continuously echoed through her head, the four words that condemned her… Your Brother Abandoned You.

They put her back into her cell after a few days, where she remained curled in a ball on her bed while the rest of her bumps and bruises healed and faded. Her cell shared a wall with Ivy and another with a girl that constantly whispered to herself. Ivy would occasionally knock and try to get a word or two out of her, but was never successful.

Eventually she escaped and Marion was left alone. Her psychiatrist, beginning to worry, had her taken to group rec to be surrounded by people who could hopefully snap her out of her silence.

Two-Face watched her cautiously as she entered, but looked away when she lifted her eyes.

Scarecrow, who had been reading a book, watched as she took up residence in an armchair. He watched her balled up figured and kept eye contact until her eyes faded out slightly and she looked down. He returned to his book and didn't approach her.

It was like this for almost three months. Until one day, he decided to sit in her seat. She paused, looking at him in confused shock. He ignored her and continued to read. She looked around, but Two-Face was in the other chair. She moved to the couch and sat down, confused and awake for the first time in a very long time. She stared at the floor with narrowed eyes.

"Marion?"

She blinked and looked over at Jonathan.

"How are you?"

Her eyebrows furrowed and she opened her mouth, still confused, "Fine…" she whispered, voice hoarse from the lack of use.

"What was that? I can't hear you."

"Um.. I'm fine." She said a bit louder, her voice cracking a bit.

"Is your head alright?'

She nodded.

"Are you still getting dizzy?"

"Sometimes, when I stand up."

"How are your classes going?"

"I'm bad at math."

Scarecrow laughed, "Do you need some help? I'm sure between Scarface and myself, we can help."

"No, I can handle it."

He nodded, "How's your brother?"

She looked down and away, "I… I don't know."

"He isn't with you?'

"No." She whispered, tears springing to her eyes.

"Why not?"

He… He…" she let out a sudden sob, that surprised even her, "He left me…"

Scarecrow took a quick knee in front of her, placing his hands on her shaking arms. He watched her for a moment, before pulling her towards him in a tight, comforting hug. He held her in his arms and rocked her slightly as she let out the tears she had kept dammed up for so long.


	10. Fast Cars and Freedom

**Leave Me Here to Swing**

_Chapter 10: Fast Cars and Freedom_

There was a car alarm going off somewhere in the distance.

A dog was barking, someone was walking under the street light at the end of the block, and a few late night drivers were rushing to their destinations on the busy road one street over. Lights in the city were alternating on and off, depending if the inhabitants were night owls or early birds. The moon glared down at the city overwhelmed by darkness, battling the Bat Symbol for dominance.

Somewhere, a car alarm was going off.

She wondered if anyone even bothered to look out their window.

Somewhere, the stars sparkled down into the dark eyes that looked upon them.

But not here, in the back of her mind she wondered what a sky so defined with stars looked like. Could it take her breath away, could it astonish her mind so much that the only thing she could think was of the beauty her dark eyes were looking at? Could it blow away her mind, her mind that was so tainted and tortured with images no sixteen year old should have ever witnessed.

Could that, a star filled night sky, leave her speechless?

She doubted it.

She doubted that there was anything that would render her speechless. She pushed herself away from her window with an unimpressed sigh. She was bored; she had been bored for weeks. There was nothing for her here, nothing but a name she could never live up to and a few people who claimed to care for her but wouldn't be there if she just needed a shoulder to cry on.

Marion Nett, the Clown Princess.

She scoffed; what a joke.

But wasn't that the point? Jokes, Dark Humor, Fighting the fight and all of that. Wasn't the whole point to introduce chaos and anarchy to lives that had no clue what Fun was really like? Again she scoffed, Fun. There was no such thing.

She wondered why she had felt the need to return to where her parents were. A place she would have called home before, but now only felt cramped and imprisoning. Maybe the little girl buried deep within her still wanted to believe they would welcome her back with open arms and apologize for leaving her at Arkham.

She laughed, "Yeah Right."

They lacked the bonds of a family; they had faded in time it seemed. 6 years ago The Joker would have broken her out of Arkham even if it meant he may be caught, like he had been before, in the process. Hell, he would have gone to Arkham to get her out 6 years ago if she had been caught and he hadn't. But now, now he left her behind like a toy he had grown bored with.

Of course, that's all she was to him right?

Just his marionette, his little doll on strings that he could bend and break any way he wanted and all he would get in return was a smile.

A cold fist slammed into her wall, and the mirror shook. Marion closed her eyes tightly, ignoring the fire filled tears that rolled down her cheeks and smeared the black makeup around her eyes and the designs on her cheeks.

'Enough of that,' she thought to herself, 'pull yourself together.'

She unhunched her shoulders and turned towards the mattress that had been quickly put together as a bed. The black duffel bag rested on the single blanket that had been spared for her, and she zipped it up violently, the purple, black, and white fabric of her clothes being engulfed by darkness.

She took the rubber band from around her wrist and pulled her blonde ringlets into a sloppy ponytail and slung the bag over her shoulder. She pushed the black sleeves of her thin shirt down until they reached her knuckles, then tugged the bottom of her shirt down to cover a good portion of her dark jeans. Her sneakers squeaked slightly against the cold, concrete floor as she slipped silently out of the abandoned warehouse.

She could hear her mothers' steady breathing as she danced with her dreams from within the dark bedroom. Another room held a poker game between some of the goons and her brother, who was reading a book as he played, a sly smile upon his lips as his scarred fingers rolled a chip about.

A golden light streamed from a crack in the door, it washed over her and for a moment a feeling passed over her. One she couldn't explain, but it was warm and comfortable…. Bittersweet at the same time. As she blinked the vision of a young girl, in a purple dress, laughed and danced around a warehouse floor covered with discarded pieces of paper with her small hand within the gloved hand of another who was laughing as well, singing twisted and demented songs to his young daughter as she glowed in the belief that she was loved. When her eyes opened a single thought crossed her mind, 'What a Fool I was.'

She passed by the room, without a single glance.

The night air was cold and still, though the chaos of Gotham coursed through it like a disease. She crept across the streets, crouched on her knees to avoid being seen. She approached a black car; parallel parked just barely out of the golden glow from a street light and easily picked the lock.

Climbing inside, she hotwired the car and smirked when it roared to life. She put it in drive and didn't waste a second making the tires scream. The smell of burnt rubber hit her she threw her elbow through the window, shattered glass falling onto the road outside and onto her lap, and she smiled. Wind ripped through the inside of the car, seizing her with a feeling that brought tears to her eyes.

She sobbed and smiled as she raced towards the City Limit sign, letting out a chocked cry as she raced past it. The tires slowed to a stop as she rested her head against the wheel, crying to her hearts' content. As her head rested, a smile grew across her lips. Her tongue tasted the salt from her tears, mixed with the distinct taste of her eyeliner and face paint.

She laughed once, a dry and harsh laugh that sounded more like a cough.

Then again, and again, and soon she couldn't stop it.

Her voice became hysterical and loud as she threw her head back, her eyes shut tightly.

In her momentary lapse of sanity, a sanity she possibly never had, she raised her knee and slammed her foot into the gas. The car jerked in its take off and she was gone.


	11. City Limit

**Leave Me Here To Swing**

_Chapter 11: City Limit_

She had run the car until it ran out of gas which was on the other side of Jump City. She walked down the road in a blind haze; she was used to the drowsiness, the hunger, the emptiness… But not the freedom.

She was free. She wasn't waiting on her fathers' command; she wasn't under her brothers' watchful eye. Her face paint was faded and smeared, or completely gone. What was left felt almost heavy on her face.

After about a mile, it had started to rain. The water flattened and spread her curls; it cleaned her face of the intricate designs, leaving only dark smudges around her eyes that resembled her parents' makeup. She adjusted the duffel bag on her shoulders as lights began approaching behind her. She placed a hand inside it as she smoothly stepped into the road and into the path of the oncoming vehicle.

The tires screeched to a halt and the car swerved to avoid the pedestrian. Marion pulled her hand out of the bag and ran over to the driver's side door that was already beginning to open and yanked it open. She shoved the hand that she had withdrawn from the bag into his face and made sure the man was staring down the barrel of the gun in her hands, "Where ya headed?" she asked with a sick smile stretched across her face.

The man took a shaky breath and kept his eyes trained on the cement below her feet, "Where do you want to go?"

She smirked, "Next town?"

He nodded, "Then that's where I'm headed."

She withdrew the gun, but kept it trained on him, as she walked around the hood of the car and to the passenger's seat. The man unlocked the door and she climbed inside. He shut his own door and righted the direction of the car. They started down the road and quickly picked up the pace.

"You're from Gotham."

"I am… how did you know?"

"I just held a gun to your face and you didn't blink, seems oddly calm for someone in your predicament." Marion stated, a small smirk on her lips.

"This isn't the first time I've been held at gunpoint." He answered, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Who was it?"

"Harley Quinn." He answered, glancing that girl that sat in his passenger seat.

Her eyes narrowed, "Why?" she asked, her tone level and void of emotion.

"I'm a weapons smith, and I don't exactly work on the Stock Market. I used to make guns for the Joker, he was my best customer." He looked over at her, "I made the pistol you're holding, Charoite and Ivory handles, with pearl edges. I made the knife that matched it too." He smiled at her when she looked at him, "I made them for free."

"Why?" she asked, turning to look at her gun. Her index finger gently caressed the smooth Charoite, multiple shades of shined purple glinted underneath her finger tip. The gun had been well loved for three long years.

"The Joker would have had me killed in an instant if I had refused to make his little girl's birthday present. Besides, Harley had a gun to my head. What was I suppose to say?" She stared at the gun and remained silent, so he spoke again, "Why has he got you all the way out here?"

"He doesn't." she answered shortly, still staring at her gun, "I left."

"Why? I thought you were his baby, his little girl, his doll."

She looked up at the road, "Not anymore." She said, in a deadly, almost happy tone.

The man nodded, looking down the road as the city appeared on the horizon, "Good for you." He said after a moment, "So, where exactly are you headed?"

"Nowhere, Anywhere, Away? I don't know."

"I know someone that can take care of you, at least until you know where you're headed."

"I don't need someone to take care of me!" She snapped glaring at him.

"I didn't mean like that!" the man backtracked quickly, "I mean, he knows the market of the city. He can get you somewhere to stay, some work that suits your talents, and he can help you live under the radar so your father doesn't find you."

"He's not going to come looking for me."

"Yes he will, he always went looking for your mother when she disappeared, did he not?"

Marion thought for a minute and looked at him, lifting her gun to his temple at a sloppy, half hearted angle, "No funny business."

"My dear," the man said looking at her sideways, "That's your job."

Marion laughed her hysterical laughter as they roared past the city limit sign.


	12. A Simple, Purple Jacket

**Leave Me Here To Swing**

_Chapter 12: A Simple, Purple Jacket_

A purple glove, with a flexed hand held within, reached for a piece of purple fabric on the abandoned concrete floor. Old bones popped as they straightened the tall figure to his full height. Dark eyes, painted black, narrowed as the fabric was lifted to eye level, and a thumb unconsciously caressed the worn fabric.

The Joker stood in her empty room, holding the purple jacket he once thought he had lost. The ghost of her unhinged laughter strangled him and the memory of her unpainted face blinded his eyes. He let out a tortured breath and shut his eyes tightly, before dropping to his knees.

The mattress lay forgotten, with a single blanket, in the corner. The blank walls seemed to suffocate the small space as the sounds of the city took up the remaining air. Her clothes were scattered about, shattered pieces of mirror decorated a corner. He was unsure if the mirror was broken before or after she had arrived, this made him shake his head. Slightly shredded pictures littered the floor, wisps of white against the never ending gray.

He remembered, a memory bouncing off a mirror shard, with a bitter sweet smile when she was a tot and he would work in his office for hours with her sitting contently on his knee. He remembered when she was an infant, falling asleep on the couch with the sleeping babe, who had fussed for hours before he decided to pick her up, in his arms.

His eyes were now distant and lost, dancing with the ghost of a smile on his lips as he became surrounded by the ghosts of his past, of their past. He remembered getting caught for the first time after she was born and the heartbreaking cry she had wailed, from lungs she had undoubtedly inherited from her mother, as they took her away from him. He could see Batgirl finding the toddler and how she hadn't cried when the red head picked her gently from the crib. He could feel the shock in his heart when the same girl who had placed him in the armored car, placed the dozing girl back into his arms with a small smile.

Heat fell down his cheek as he reopened his eyes, wishing he could forget how she would always wrap her arms around his neck and hug him. Knowing he needed it as much as she did, even if he shoved her away. How he had danced with her when she was bored, even if he had work to do. He felt her soft curls against his cheek as she slept on his shoulder, dreaming of bears with bombs instead of stuffing. He heard her maniacal laughter as she jumped around Robin, laughing even harder as he grew frustrated.

A strong urge to hug the child filled his chest cavity and he shuddered, wondering what had gone wrong. He answered the question almost instantly. It had been the smile, the way she had looked at him with such trust and belief, wrapped in a soft pink blanket given to her by one of the nurses at the asylum. How he had instantly worried that the chains on his wrists were somehow bothering her, and fearing that his appearance would frighten her. How she always reached for his nose, or cheek and would make a sound like a laugh.

He looked around the room, it felt haunted and crowded. He hugged the jacket to his chest, it even smelled of her. He stood, slow and slightly unsteady, he began to accept that she had left. He didn't want to think she might come back, for hope wasn't really in his vocabulary. So instead he turned to leave the room, as he passed through the doorway he turned to look back. It was incomplete… or maybe it was just him.


	13. A Toy

**Leave Me Here to Swing**

_Chapter 13: A Toy_

She was giggling hysterically as the two large and muscular thugs pulled her violently from the car as it rolled to a stop in the pitch black warehouse. The lights clicked on slowly as the weapons smith emerged from the car and she was pushed to her knees on the hard, gray, cement floor. She knelt before a man, shadowed by the very bad, very dim lighting.

"Creative bunch, aren't you?" Marion snorted, before continuing to laugh.

"Who's this?" asked the deep, male baritone of a slightly older man.

"Her name is Leslie Napier, or Marion Nett, she's the Joker's daughter."

"Gotham's Joker?"

"Is there another?" Marion asked sarcastically, looking up at the man with a wide grin that matched her tone.

"She knows how to rig an explosion, hack computer systems, organize jail breaks, and most importantly, how to assassinate cleanly and quietly."

Marion stared at the man who had driven her here, knowing he must have read her profile or something. The police and lawyers had thrown those words around before, but she never really knew what they all meant. She just did what she was told to do.

"She's a teenager." The shadowed man said with a sneer that effected his tone, obviously disapproving of the weapons smith's offer.

"A teenager raised by the Joker," The smith continued, "She's a sociopath, sir. She feels no guilt, not a single shred of it. She can kill a 25 year old, well built, man with her bare hands and she thinks nothing of it. She was raised as a pet, she'll easily be under your control with the right persuasion."

The man in the shadows tilted his head toward the girl, "She is very pretty…"

"I will not be your toy!" she snapped, quickly and loudly. Her voice echoed through the empty air of the warehouse and for a moment, she sounded just like her father when he was angry. A pang of something she was unable to recognize pulled at her stomach and twisted around her heart.

The shadowed man stepped into the light as the smith stared at her in shock and with pity. She looked up at Smith's boss and stared.

He had enchantingly deadly mismatched eyes, one blue and one brown. His cheek bones were carved in a sharp, noticeable curve. His jaw was set and his lips were drawn into a menacing sneer. He wore plain, but well made, dark denim jeans and a simple, untucked white button down shirt that was open at his collar bones, revealing the tan skin of his chest. His bare forearms, revealed by rolled sleeves, were stretched and tense as his calloused and rough hands grabbed her left arm and yanked her into the air with ease.

"You will be what I say!" he growled at her before using his left hand to back hand her. The ring on his middle finger, a large gold thing with a raised gemstone the color of blood in the moonlight, caused the skin on her nose to split and blood ran down her face. The coppery taste made her empty stomach churn as she was thrown carelessly to the ground.

Marion pushed herself to her hands and knees, her swimming head watching her blood drop to the floor. The vertigo in her head and the taste in her mouth nearly made her gag, but she bit her lip and swallowed the bile, a few hot tears rolling from her burning eyes.

"But you're right," the man continued, pacing around her, "You won't be my tow, at least not like you were for your daddy…" he spoke, kneeling in front of her face. He placed two long fingers beneath her chin and forced her to look at him with a gentle, but mean nudge, "You will be a weapon, my weapon…" he lifted his other hand and she fought the urge to wince, but his fingers gently pushed a blood stained piece of hair from her face, "I will make you unstoppable…" he said in an airy, almost trace-like voice.

She stared at him with wide eyes, an open mouth, and the taste of blood on her tongue. He glared at something over her shoulder suddenly, though she knew by the far off look that he wasn't glaring at anything behind her. His eyes snapped back to her and he hit her again and again. The taste got worse. It would take her years to really taste anything else.


	14. Hollow

**Leave Me Here to Swing**

_Chapter 14: Hollow_

The weak and hollow knocks echoed through the abandoned comedy club. The sound caused green eyes to open and glare into the darkness. The sound echoed again and grinning lips turned down into a snarl. Long limbs stretched themselves into a standing position, untangling themselves from his significant other, and carried him to the door.

With a jerk the heavy door swung open and the pitter of falling water grew much louder. The green eyes widened and the snarling lips opened as his jaw dropped in shock and horror. A cold breeze blew and the hanging light above the door swung back and forth, trying to decide which terrifying image it wanted to focus on.

She was nearly twenty three now, her hair had darkened into an odd mix of very dark brown that was twisted in with dark blonde waves. Her black eyes were dull, the swinging light from overhead reflecting in the lifeless spheres. The ends of her twitching fingers dripped water onto the pavement much quicker than the ends of her soaked, shoulder length hair. Her long legs were suffocated by drenched blue jeans. Her feet were bare underneath the ends of the worn, ripped jeans. Blood from the revealed skin supporting her form pooled and spun around her feet. The white t-shirt hung loose and nearly see through from the water underneath the black leather jacket she wore. There were sparkling glints of purple, silver, and white inside her jacket.

Worse than how she was dressed and aged was the damage done to her once strikingly beautiful form. There was a freshly reopened wound on the temple over her left eye, the constant downpour had permitted the blood from reaching her bloodshot eyes. There was a white scar on her nose, old and slightly faded and a pink one on the left side of her chin that faded down over her jaw. There was a small but deep cut over her left cheekbone and another underneath her right eyebrow. The worse injury, at least out of the ones he could see, was in the right corner of her mouth and stretched up over her cheekbone and toward her hairline near her ear. Something smooth had caught her lip and torn at an upward curve toward her ear and had slowly faded as it went toward her hairline. The wound was new, it had probably happened within the last twenty four hours, but no longer bled.

The Joker stared before he stepped through the doorway and onto the side entry platform, into the light and closer to the nearly unrecognizable girl, "Marion?" he whispered hoarsely, in shock and fear that it actually was her.

The young woman's mouth parted slightly and the left corner of her mouth twitched upward ever so slightly. Her dead, spiritless eyes suddenly glazed over and she fell forward, straight into her father's arms. He caught her and ungracefully cushioned her fall toward the ground, ending up with her back against his lap and her head wrapped in his arms.

The wind increased, howling and causing rain to sneak under the cover and onto the two adults. The Joker gently pushed hair away from the girls face and hovered his hand over the damage done to his doll's face

He quickly scooped her into his arms and carried her back down the stairs and placed her in the passenger's seat of their current car. She didn't move nor make a sound as he climbed into the driver's seat and took off, wheels screaming against the wet pavement. He didn't stop accelerating until there were at least four police cars trailing him. When they were just right he slammed on the brakes with a quick grin and the echoes of the crash drove him into blackness.


End file.
